


Armistice Day

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Ficlet, Gen, Gen Work, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written foradventdrabblesPrompt 2: "Hot chocolate fogging up glasses."
Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035648
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Armistice Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **adventdrabbles** Prompt 2: "Hot chocolate fogging up glasses."

Things were different after the war. People treated Harry with respect, frequently acting as if he was a hero of the Great War, not a teenager armed with love and luck.

Everyone, that was, except Professor Snape. 

Harry sighed. He couldn't quite pin down his feelings about Snape. The utter loathing had given way to a fair level of admiration for all he'd done during the war but the man still rubbed him the wrong way, getting on Harry's last nerve.

Except when he didn't. Harry watched how he spoke with McGonagall, lips curling into a smile when she laughed at something he said to her at the Head Table. The pride Harry heard in his tone when Malfoy managed to perfect an absurdly difficult potion in their eighth-year Potions class. 

And, strangely, he seemed to hold a new esteem for Neville. Harry supposed that the slayer of Snape's would-be assassin had earned himself some measure of respect.

Then again, Harry could also claim that title. Why did Snape still hate _him_?

"Ugh," Harry grumbled, a took a sip of his hot chocolate, perfectly doctored by Madam Rosmerta with just a splash of Firewhisky.

"Is that alcohol, Potter?"

Harry looked through his steamed-up lenses at none other than Snape himself. Small wonder he wasn't seen as an adult to this man, Harry thought ruefully as he wiped his glasses on his shirt. 

"Rosmerta suggested it," Harry said, smiling. "It's delicious."

"Perhaps Rosmerta has forgot students shouldn't be imbibing anything stronger than Butterbeer," Snape muttered, scowling in her general direction."Though you always were a special case."

Harry squashed his irritation and calmed his nerves before replying. "Worked out in the end though, didn't it?" he said softly and took another sip of the soothing chocolate.

Snape stared at him for a long moment before he said, "That it did, Mr Potter. That it did."

Spinning on his heel, Snape strode away, robes flying behind him and Harry smiled. Snape still had a flair for the over-dramatic.

Harry finished his hot chocolate, lost in thought about reluctant heroes and courageous Slytherins.


End file.
